ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Food Frenzy
Plot Toon, Reo, Nick and Iron are watching TV as Ulti walks to the kitchen. He opens the fridge, and meets with the absence of food. Ulti: Uh-oh. Guys, we have bad news! He walks to the living room. Ulti: We haven't got any food in the fridge. Toon: Then I guess we have to go to... Reo, Nick and Iron: ...the supermarket! The gang is loading food into the trolley. Nick: French fries! He grabs a bag of french fries and puts it in the trolley. Reo: Chocolate! Iron: Bacon! They put it in the trolley. Toon: Nuggets! Ulti: Ice-cream! Iron: Shampoo! Ulti, Toon, Reo and Nick awkwardly look at him. Iron: What? It is the best drink invented. Reo: I'm not really sure about that. Ulti, Toon, Reo, Nick and Iron are walking home with many plastic bags filled with food. Nick: There goes a ton of money. Toon: At least we have food to last us two months. Ulti I guess it's pretty clear what we's do when we get home. Toon, Reo, Nick and Iron: FOOD FRENZY! The five are chowing down on food, one at a time in crazy ways. Iron is dressed in a typical talk show host's outfit. Iron: Welcome to F-O-O-D F-R-E-N-Z-Y, random viewers from above. We have four contestants: Nick, Toon, Reo and Ulti. Reo: Can I start, please? Iron: Why, yes. Reo throws chocolate into Nick's mouth, which bounces around the room and drops on Reo. Iron: I give a G-R-O-S-S, that means 4 points. smirking: My turn. Nick loads bacon into a gun and shoots it in his mouth. Iron: I give you an A-W-E-S-O-M-E, which means 7 points. looking through the fridge: Sorry to bother you, but where is Toon's food? And mine? Nick walks to the kitchen. Ulti walks out of the way to allow Nick to look through the fridge. looking through the fridge: Where are the rest of them? Iron: Maybe Vilgax took it. Whoa, I broke the fourth wall! Everyone awkwardly stares at Iron. Iron: Or...not. Ulti: Who could have done this? Toon: Maybe a thief? Reo: We have to find him, and when we do, we won't die of starvation. Toon: I'll think of something. Nick: Alright, we're pretty much doomed. Ulti: Calm down. Aaaaaaaaaah! Panic, everyone! PANIC! bringing out a bottle of shampoo: Calm down, my tasty shampoo is here. We can last a while. Iron drinks it. Iron: Nothing like shampoo on a Sunday morning. The gang is announcing something to the citizens of the city. Toon: Whoever stole our food, raise your hand. No one raises their hands. Nick: I have a plan. Reo: You do? Nick: Yup. My plan is that we set a trap at our tower. Ulti: Um, Nick, they...they heard you. Nick: O-Oh. Toon: Doesn't seem that bad of a plan. Besides, (whispers) I know how to improvise on it. Toon shows the others a paper with schematics on it. pointing at the paper: First, we hide in the tower leaving some bait. Iron: What's the bait? Toon: Home-made cookies. Reo: If the thief's an animal, it might hate it. Toon: Then explain how he got away from the city's food bank. Reo: The animal way? Toon: Just focus. So, when he or she falls for it, we attack. Ulti: Excellent plan. Nick: You're a genius. Toon: Tell that to my boss. Iron: Okay, I'll make the cookies. Toon: Let's do this. The five are hiding behind a wall in their tower, waiting for the thief. Almost all the lights are turned off. Reo: So (yawns) tired. Nick: Don't blame us. You were watching Justice Guild all night. Reo: It was a marathon (yawns) of new episodes! Ulti: You could've used the DVR to record the episodes. Reo: We have one? Iron facepalms. Toon: We do, Reo, but no worries. I think I can find someone with the DVD. They hear a crashing sound. Nick: What was that? Ulti switches the nearest light on, and sees a figure running out of the tower. Ulti: He's gone. He turns around and notices that Nick and Iron are gone. Nick and Iron are chasing the thief, still unknown. Nick: Iron, use your phone and call the others for transportation. That thief is escaping as we speak, and I won't have that. Iron: On it. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and dials Ulti's number, calling him. through the phone: What happened? What's the sitch? Iron: We're in (pants) pursuit of the thief. We're not sure if- He hits a wall and falls face first. Iron: Mommy... Nick: Sorry, Iron! Gotta catch the thief! He jumps over a wall and meets the figure, who throws shuriken nuggets at Nick, who dodges most of them, but gets hit by another batch. The figure runs off. The door opens, and Nick enters, followed by Iron, both out of breath. Ulti, Toon and Reo approach them. Reo: Do I even need to ask? Nick: Thief (pants) escaped. sighing: I think we'll have to go to the grocery store again. Toon: Do we have any money? Ulti: Well, no. Iron: We could do the 's' thing. 'Reo: Oh my, the 's' thing! Iron: Yup. We're gonna...steal. Iron laughs as thunder strikes. Nick: Was that part of the laugh? Reo: Mother Nature gifted us with swag. Deal with it. Toon: We can't steal. Ulti: I have another idea. The gang is outside their tower, with a few things on tables. A sign labelled 'Garage Sale' is taped to a tree. A young boy arrives. Boy: Are you Santa Claus? Nick: What are you, like, seven years old? Boy: Yeah, I'm seven. Nick: Okay, I hate dealing with kids. I'm out. Peace! He runs into the tower. Iron: What was that for? Toon: No one understands him. Ulti: Here. You might like this. He hands the boy a DVD titled 'Ratman: The Complete Movie Series'. Boy: The complete set? Wow! The boy's mother, a blue-eyed brunette in formal clothes, arrives. Boy: Mom, they have the complete set of Ratman! Mother, paying two five dollar bills to Toon: (scoffs) Kids. Boy: This comes with a poster of Ratman 5: The Dark Rodent Rises. Mother, holding the boy's hand: You are coming home right now. Boy:: Boo yah! Reo: I didn't get a chance to watch Ratman 4: The Dark Rodent! Iron: At least we got rid of him. They hear a sound coming from inside. They sprint inside and make their way to the kitchen, where Nick is sitting on top of the food thief, masked. Reo: The thief! Nick: You don't say. Well, time to unmask him. He pulls the mask of the thief, revealing a dark-skinned teenage boy. Ulti: Lokesh? Toon: Why did you steal our food? pushing Nick off him: Because, uh..because I...riurdcvjjurdfhhh. Iron: LOL. What did he say? Reo: You could have just bought food, you know. Lokesh: You only live once. Nick: Cut those meme references. Lokesh: You mad, bro? Nick: You asked for it! He brings his fist up to meet Lokesh's face. Ulti: I can't watch! The camera pans to the exterior of the tower, and we hear Lokesh screaming. THE END! Major Events *Ulti, Toon, Reo, Nick, Iron and Lokesh make their first appearances. Characters *Ulti (first appearance) *Toon (first appearance) *Reo (first appearance) *Nick (first appearance) *Iron (first appearance) *Lokesh (first appearance) Allusions *Lowenthal Supermarket and Spisak City's names are based off the voice actors Yuri Lowenthal and Jason Spisak, respectively. *The Justice Guild is a reference to the two-part Justice League episode Legends. *Ratman is a parody of Batman. **Ratman 4: The Dark Rodent is a parody of The Dark Knight. **Ratman 5: The Dark Rodent Rises is a parody of The Dark Knight Rises. Trivia *In this episode, it is revealed that Iron loves to drink shampoo, and he is somehow able to not get sick. *Despite the real Iron being blocked at the time of this episode's production, he contributed by giving lines on another wiki. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:BTFF: Go